fandom_et_fanart_a_lere_dinternetfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fandoms et Fan arts à l'ère du numérique / devoir offre numérique
Les Fans « Ce qui motive le fan, ce n’est pas d’absorber le texte mais de le traduire dans d’autres types d’activités sociales et culturelles » '' Henry Jenkins ' Les fan ont été marginalisés pendant plusieurs années jusqu’aux travaux de certains chercheurs comme Henry Jenkins , Lisa Lewis et Camille Bacon-Smith qui sont devenus connus dans les milieux scientifiques pour avoir été les pionniers de la recherches des fans studies . Les fans studies désignent un courant de recherche scientifique axées sur l’études des fans, de leurs médias et de leurs cultures. Ainsi avant l'avènement de ce courant de recherche les fans étaient considérés uniquement comme des consommateurs et récepteurs qui n’auraient ni recul réflexif, ni d’activité tournant autours des objets culturels qu’ils consommaient Les Fandoms Le mot Fandom est un mot anglais qui rassemble le mot fan et dom qui veut dire domaine . Il peut se traduire en français par fan base . Il désigne une sous-culture composée de fans qui sont unis et structurés dans un groupe grâce à un intérêt commun (star , film , livres , …) . L'objet des fandoms tient en général de l’art, du sport et du divertissement. Cependant les prochains chapitres qui suivront traiteront des fan arts tournant autour de l’art et plus particulièrement autours des séries télévisés, des livres , des jeux vidéos et des films . Ainsi les fans se réunissent autours de plusieurs activités que l’on appelle aussi les fan works tels que : * La critique d'épisodes * La création de bases d'informations sur une séries, un film , un jeux vidéo ou d'un livre * La création d’événements dédiée à l'objet qui suscite l'intérêt ( fan convention ) * La création de fan arts Les fandoms avant l'arriver d'internet Si l’évolution d’internet a largement contribué au développement des fandoms et des fan arts et à la connexion de leurs membres, cette pratique de mise en relation des communautés de fans n’est pas nouvelle Divers dispositifs en sont les exemples : * Les fan clubs * Les conventions * Les fanzines (voir définition dans l’histoire de la fanfiction) * Les bulletins d’informations et les lettres privées. Mais, les sites amateurs et plateformes de partage en ligne ont bouleversé les modalités d’accès aux contenus. C’est valable à la fois pour les séries et les films par le biais du streaming, services de rattrapage mais aussi des administrateurs des fandoms . Ainsi la création de sites comme Wikia, Wikipédia, Fanlor, Fanfiction.net où des réseaux sociaux comme Facebook, Twitter, YouTube ou Tumblr et Wattpad ont permis une plus grande accessibilité et de plus grandes possibilités de rencontre. Il est important de noter que l’un des plus grands apports de ce dispositif numérique est l’identification des membres. Avant le développement du numérique, les membres d’un fandom ( fan club, convention, fanzine, …) était plus facile à identifier car nous avions pour la plupart d’entre eux la possibilité de les rencontrer ou d’au moins connaitre leur prénoms . Or sur le web ce dernier s’enregistre sous un pseudonyme et est couvert par l'anonymat. Les fan arts les fan arts sont des œuvres créer à partir d’une œuvre culturels ou d'une personne liée à la culture ( chanteurs , …) par des fans appartenant aux fandoms . Il englobe plusieurs supports comme : Les dessins et la peintures La photographie La manipulations de photos L’art en 3D Le textiles ( t-shirt harry potter , …) La Sculpture Fanworks ASCII Les fan-vidéos La bandes dessinées Graphiques Web Cependant les supports les plus utilisés et les plus visible sur internet sont les manipulations de photos, les fans fiction et les fans vidéos . Ainsi les chapitre suivant seront centrés autours de ces derniers . '''Info en + : L'une des plus grande différence entre l'art dit traditionnels et l'art est le faite que l'arts met en avant des personnages inventés par l'auteur . Ces personnages et ses œuvres sont donc considérer comme originaux . Or le fan art reprend une oeuvre et la représentation d'héros existant . Dans certains pays cela est considéré comme une violation de droit d'auteur. * L’auteur a donc un choix de regard vis a vis de l'utilisation de son oeuvre et peut engager une action contre toute les exploitation non autorisée de son œuvre * L'auteur peut ainsi s'opposer contre toute les modification de son œuvre. De plus l'auteur d'un fan art ne possède donc aucun droit d'auteur sur une "son oeuvre " étant donnés que ce droit relève de l'oeuvre original dont il s'est inspiré . Les Fanfictions Pré''sentation du genre Fanfiction' '' Les fanfictions sont des récits fictionnels écrits par des fans et s’inspirant d’œuvres préexistantes (romans, séries, films , bande dessinés , jeux, videos...). Ces récits peuvent poursuivre différents objectifs : prolonger un univers en comblant les failles laissées par l’auteur, détourner de manière comique une histoire connue, mettre en scène des personnages appréciés au sein de réalités inédites etc. La création des œuvres de fanfiction comprennent de nombreuses formes, les principales sont les catégories suivantes: L'interprétation de la version originale, adaptée aux versions textuelle, filmatographique, aux mangas, ou d'autre; l'analyse émotionnelle du caractère de personnage original ou encore le développement d’un nouveau scénario des personnages à la base du caractère original et de la série originale. Par conséquent, on pourrait voir que cette forme particulière de travail est principalement attachée à l'histoire originale. Néanmoins, la fanfiction reste moins portée sur l’action ou l’aventure que sur les relations intra-personelles et la constitution de nouveautés majeures. Aussi, d'après Martin Martial, les fanfictions se baseraient d’avantage sur les séries fantastiques ou de sciences-fictions “reconnues comme objet de culte”, et qui donnent plus d'opportunité à l’imagination débordante des écrivains internautes. '''Aspect historiques A l’aube d’internet, les fans échangeaient leurs fanfictions sous forme papier dans des fanzines qui étaient des magazines écrits par des fans. Les fanzines étaient échangés lors des conventions américaines autour de films ou de séries télévisées de science-fiction telles que Star Trek. Les fans envoyaient des lettres contenant leurs fanfiction ( leterzine ) aux éditeurs de fanzine pour qu’elles soient publiées. Les fanfiction étaient aussi publiées dans des magazines professionnels de science-fiction. Mais, la fanfiction a pris beaucoup d’importance avec l'arrivée d’internet, l’émergence de la blogosphère, des réseaux sociaux et des sites spécialisés tels que Fanfiction.net. L’arrivé de plateformes conçues pour l’écriture collaborative comme Wattpad ou Quotev ont aussi participé au développement de la fanfiction. Le passage à internet ''' La fanfiction existait bien avant l’apparition d’Internet. C’est notamment ce passage de l’imprimerie au numérique qui lui permettra de prendre son essor et faciliter son épanouissement. La publication sur Internet rend la Fanfiction plus accessible, car gratuit, aussi, sa dématérialisation, permet de la consulter à n’importe quel moment et n’importe où dans le monde. Les fanfictions se sont bravement développé au cours de ces dernières décennies . Le nombre de lecteur a considérablement augmenté suite à l’arrivée de l’ère numérique notamment d'internet, le seul inconvénient serait d’être profane à l’utilisation d’un ordinateur. L’idée de lecteur actif est un atout majeur, l’écrivain amateur pourra consulter en ligne le nombre de personnes ayant pu avoir accès à son histoire, et ainsi prendre en compte les review (commentaires) laissé par les différents lecteurs afin d’améliorer son écriture ou les différentes parties de son histoire. Pour ces écrivains amateurs le passage à Internet apporte un autre changement, particulièrement la disparition de l’entité éditoriale des fanzines qui modifiait généralement la structure littéraire publiés. Le travail anonyme, les interactions au sein de la communauté et l’écriture participative sont devenus rudement concevable grâce à l’intervention d’Internet. Même si la mixité entreprit dans l’écriture de ces amateurs tend à déplaire Les supports imprimeries (édition traditionnelle) qui ne sait associer aux textes que des images, méthode qui rend la publication plus complexe et coûteuse cela ne créé aucune entrave entre le web qui, introduit sans hésitation, son, mots et images. Loin de ces débutants, l’étiquette de genre ou encore la classe de collection grâce aux sites qui ont été créé afin de faciliter la discussion. Écrire une fanfiction permet de mettre en scène ce dont on aurait souhaité trouver dans l’œuvre originale. La fanfiction est une écriture spontanée, qui peut être dû à un coup cœur, autrement dit, un texte presque simultanée peut être rédigé après la diffusion d’un épisode quelconque d’une série et le partagé directement au sein de la communauté de fanfiction à défaut de patienter un certain nombre jours avant l’édition de ses idées. ''Des récits transmediatiques'' Les fanfiction sont également des récits trans-médiatiques .En effet, la narration trans-média est un processus où l'ensemble des éléments d'une fiction sont volontairement fragmentés en canaux médiatiques multiples afin de créer une expérience de divertissement unifiée et coordonnée. Idéalement, chaque média délivre une contribution unique et utile au déploiement de l'histoire. Par exemple, l'univers des bandes dessinées ''DC comics ''qui passent des comics aux films, sans oublier les séries et jeux vidéo. '''Pourquoi les fanfictions ? Les rédacteurs de fanfiction s’expriment surtout pour combler un vide dans la relation qu’ils tissent avec le produit médiatique choisi. Pour une série par exemple, l’écart entre chaque épisode ou entre chaque saison sera le lieu privilégié de leur investissement. Les rédacteurs y créent des liens entre plusieurs séries (crossover), comblent des lacunes à propos de tel ou tel personnage secondaire (relocalisation) ou repensent les rapports entre les personnages (réalignement ou erotization )' Dans “L'appropriation des contenus audiovisuels " : les enseignements des fanfictions”'', Sébastien François dit, je cite: « La migration des contenus médiatiques vers le Web n'est pas le seul phénomène à avoir bouleversé l'industrie audiovisuelle ces dernières années. Les activités discursives et créatives des publics sur Internet, à l'image des récits de fans (ou fanfictions) qu'ont suscités certaines séries télévisuelles ». Ainsi grâce aux nouvelles technologies, les fanfictions peuvent, par exemple, faire renaître sous forme écrite, des programmes audiovisuels achevés (star trek, Buffy contre les vampires…) et prolonger leur succès. Par exemple dans la catégorie TV shows sur Fanfiction.net on peut constater plus 100 catégories de fanfictions des séries achevées. On remarque aussi que certaine séries achevées suscitent encore aujourd'hui plus de fanfictions que des séries actuelles. Par exemple la série Smallville, terminée depuis 2011 suscite plus de fictions que la série NCIS Los Angeles. Les auteurs des Fanfiction peuvent aussi écrire des fanfiction autour d’ « univers alternatif » en proposant, par exemple, des versions de ce qui aurait pu se passerais si un personnage qui est mort ans une série ou un roman serait toujours vivant . L’univers des possibles dans la fanfictions est illimité; les auteurs de fanfiction peuvent, par exemple, choisir de créer des personnages appelés “OC” (langage des lecteurs et écrivain de fanfiction)'' qui entrerait en contact avec les personnages de l'œuvre originale. Les Fan vidéos Le vidding désigne le processus de création des fan vidéos . Comme son nom l’indique, il s’agit d'un format de vidéos réalisée par des fans . Le vidding consiste à utiliser plusieurs sources d’images, de sons et de vidéos. (Scènes de séries , de films, bande-annonce ou d'interviews, …) est d’en faire une nouvelle vidéo. Si l’arrivée d’internet et des logiciels de montages comme Movie maker, Imovie ou adobe premier pro a grandement contribué à l’essor du viddings et de la fan vidéo, ces pratiques existaient bien avant ces derniers. La première fan vidéo connue a été créée par Kandy Fong dans le cadre d’un fan-club de Star Trek dans laquelle elle était membre. Cette oeuvre était intitulée “What do you do with à drunken Vulcan?” . Cependant cette dernière était loin de ressemblé à celles d'aujourd’hui. En effet cette première forme de fanvids était en fait des diaporama diffusées grâce à un à un carrousel . Celle-ci était aussi accompagnée d'une cassette dans laquelle Kandy Fong et ses amis se sont enregistrés en train de chanter a cappella . Au fils que les années passent et que les techniques évoluent les fans passent du diaspora à la technique du magnétoscope .Personne ne sait vraiment qui a été la première personne à utiliser un magnétoscope, bien que l'on sache que cette forme de fan vidéo existait déjà dans les années 80 . Effectivement en 2008, Sandy Herrold et Kandy Fong ont réalisé une étude historique des fan vidéo . Ils ont présenté le résumé suivant a lors d'une convention appelée Vividcon 2008: " Diana rapporte que, durant l'été 1980, son amie Kendra Hunter est rentrée chez elle de Grèce. Diana a emmener sa machine VHS RCA de 40 kilos cher Kendra . Kendra avait une VHS Magnavox et un lecteur de cassettes audio. Diana se demandait à quoi servait le bouton 'audio dub' de sa machine. Depuis qu'ils ont eu la dernière saison de Starsky & Hutchsur une cassette vidéo, ils ont suspendu une image sur une machine, ont commencé la lecture de la chanson et ont lancé l'enregistrement sur la seconde machine. ..... Les vidders ont décidé qu'ils voulaient de l'action !! Mais Diana et Kendra ont constaté que s’ils enregistraient une scène puis essayaient d’en enregistrer une autre après celle-ci, ils disposeraient de plusieurs secondes d’images statiques et instables, ainsi que d’une interruption de la musique. Leur solution consistait à trouver une longue scène et à ajouter de la musique. .... Kendra et Diana ont trouvé un ami avec une belle écriture et ont utilisé un appareil photo pour le générique. amis les ont aidés avec des choix de sources et de chansons. Mais, aucun de leurs amis ne savait exactement ce que Kendra et Diana faisaient. Ils ont fait 20 vidéos chansons, à l'automne 1980. Ils ont mis soigneusement "la génération " ( '' fanwork qui ne contient pas de contenu romantique ou sexuelle, soit hétérosexuelle homosexuel) sur une bande et la « underground » slash ( fanwork dans lequel deux (ou plus) personnages du même sexe ou du même sexe sont placés dans une situation sexuelle ou romantique l'un avec l'autre'') '' sur une bande différente...À ce moment-là, ils avaient découvert que si une image était suspendue, la scène d'action qu'ils avaient modifiée après l'avoir mise en scène semblait correcte ..... Diana et Kendra ont inviter des gens dans leur chambre partager partager leurs fan vidéos . Ils ont surpris tout le monde - personne n'avait rien vu de tel. " ( ''traduction approximative et personnels du texte ) '' Le bouton audio dub auquel Sandy Herrol et Fong fait référence est le bouton audio dubbing (doublage) qui permet de remplacer un son original d'un enregistrement vidéo par une autre bonde son en utilisant un microphone ou en connectant le magnétoscope à une chaîne audio . La création de vidéos avec deux magnétoscopes était très difficile . La chanson devait être synchronisée avec un chronomètre, car le compteur numérique du magnétoscope correspondais que très rarement au temps réel, ni même à une position particulière du métrage sur la bande. Les clips devaient être sélectionnés et mesurés à l'avance, puis les clips devaient être lus sur un magnétoscope et enregistrés sur l'autre, dans l'ordre exact dans lequel ils devaient apparaître. Les créateurs de fan vidés devaient donc apprendre les particularités très technique de leur équipements . ''Fan vidéo et numérique'' Au fils des années les fanvids (raccourcie de fan vidéos ) n’on cesser de prendre une place de plus en plus important dans le monde des fan arts et des fandoms . Cet essor est dû à plusieurs raison. L’une des raison est comme cité précédemment l’essor de logiciels de montage comme adobe premiere pro ou movie maker qui grâce à leur multiple option ouvre un champs de création beaucoup plus vaste au créateurs ( recolonisation de l’images , insertion de textes dans l’images , possibilité de mixages des son qui peuvent permettre de recréer des dialogue ou mixée son et dialogue ) . De plus l’arrivé d’internet et des réseaux sociaux tels que youtube ou dailymotion ont permis au vidders de facilité la diffusion de leur œuvres . Ainsi ces développements ont considérablement changé la pratique de production et de visionnage de ces dernier. En effet avant l’avènement de ces dernière la conception de fan vidéos été réaliser en groupe dans des fan clubs avant d'être diffusé grâce à des échanges de cassettes ou lors de conventions tendit qu’aujourd’hui ces dernier sont réaliser en solo , en privée et leurs diffusions est beaucoup plus large puisque n’importe qu’elle personnes peut y avoir accès . ''Objectifs et types de fan vidéo : '' Les fan videos sont créés avec des objectifs communs au fandoms . (voir objectif des fandoms ) . Ainsi leurs auteurs, les vidders utilisent les fans vidéo pour : Proposer un « univers alternatif » afin de pouvoir modifier ou recréer un scénario . A titre d'exemple ils peuvent proposer des versions de ce qui aurait pu se passer si un personnage décédé d’une série ou d’un film ne seraient pas mort . Le producteur de cette dernière peut utiliser tout un tas de stratagème en réutilisent par exemple des extraits de scènes est en les sortant de leurs contextes . Par exemple cette fan vidéo , situé à gauche est qui a été réaliser par un vidders qui se fait appeler "Bughead Videos " met en scène la mort du personnage de Betty de la séries Riverdale . Le créateur de cette vidéo a pour cela pris des scènes lié à la mort d'autre personnages de la séries ( découverte d'un corp d'un personnage mort au début de la série , funéral d'un autre personnages mort dans la saison 3 de cette dernière , ... ) afin de mettre en scène la mort de ce personnage . Certains vidders utilisent des fan vidéos pour faire l’éloge de leurs produits culturel. Ainsi, ils créent une vidéo qui regroupe plusieurs scènes d’un film, d’une série ou d’un jeu vidéo pour monter des vidéos dite tribute. Ces vidéos peuvent compiler les moments les plus émotionnels d’une série ou d’un film comme cette fan vidéo ci dessous appeler "This Is Us - To Build A Home"qui met scène la séries This Is Us . Ou les moments les plus drôles comme la fan vidéo qui la suit et qui met en scène les moments les plus drôle du films star wars 7 Ce type de vidéos servent à magnifier et à esthétiser les lectures des médias par le public . Un grand nombre de vidders créent aussi des fan vidéos afin de rendre hommage à leurs personnages préféré avec des vidéo qui regroupe les meilleurs moments d’un personnage ou les moments préféré du vidders. Comme cette vidéo situé ci-dessous à gauche avec la légende " Villanelle - Believer " qui tourne autour du personnage Villanelle interprété par Jodie Frost dans la série télévisé Killing Eve. Ou comme la vidéo qui la suit qui est intitulé centuries et qui met en scène le personnage Nathan Drake du jeux vidéo Uncharted ''grâce à plusieurs extraits du jeu vidéo ''Uncharted L’un des styles de fanvidéo les plus prisées est la fanvidéo de shipping . Ces vidéos qui comme sont nom l’indique sont des fan vidéos lié l’activité de shipping ( soutenir des relations existante ou non existante , qu’elle soit amicale , ennemie ou amoureuse ) . Ainsi de nombreuse fanvids s'intéressent aux différentes relations et aux histoires d'amour qu'un fan voit dans leurs films , sériés télévisée ou autre produit culturels ( livres , …) . Les scènes romantiques existantes peuvent être davantage romancées par des transformations vidéo ou des choix de chansons. Comme la vidéo ci-dessous prénomer "Phillip & Anne - Circles " . Cette vidéo met en scène le couple de Anne et Phillips du film the The Greatest Showman . L'auteur peut également plaider en faveur d'un jumelage romantique qui ne se produit pas dans le produit d'origine en juxtaposant des scènes pertinentes ou même en ajoutant des éléments supplémentaires . Par exemple le créateur de la vidéo ci-dessous intitulé "Peter & olivia ✘ unsteady " a utiliser plusieurs extrait de scènes de la série SVU qu'il a juger avantageuses pour romancer la relation qu'entretient le lieutenant Olivia Benson et l’assistant du procureur Peter Stones Les supporters ou les "expéditeurs" des couples à l'écran peuvent également manipuler des clips pour changer les scène de manière rétroactive afin de s'adapter à une réalité intra-vidéo intégrant leur association L'une des autres catégories très présente dans la sphère de la fan vidéo est la multifandom . La multifandom fait référence à une vidéo utilisant et remixant de nombreuses sources que l’on appel aussi fandom . Ainsi un multifandom peut extraire plusieurs parties du film, série ou jeu vidéo pour en faire une seul vidéo . Comme la dernière vidéo du document qui réuni plusieurs extraits de films et de séries télévisées . Le publique des fan vidéos Des chercheurs comme Francesca Coppa et Rebecca Tushnet ont démontré que la plupart des artiste de fanvidéo étaient des femme . Elles déclarent aussi que beaucoup de fans féminines critiquent les médias traditionnels à cause de leur manque ; de nuances et de profondeur émotionnelle . Ainsi beaucoup d’entre elles créer des histoires et des vidéos qui corrigent cela. Les photomanip La manipulation de photos ou la “la manip désigne "les image qui ont été manipulé numériquement " . Elle peuvent donc inclure : ● Les montage de différente image comme cette image à gauche qui est un montage tournée autour du personnage Hurrem Sultan de la séries turc " Muhteşem Yüzyl " . ● Le repositionnement, le redimensionnement, etc.) ● Les icônes (petites images modifier de manière numérique qui sont utilisées pour des blogs ) , les bannières (qui sont pour le plupart du temps utiliser pour décorer des blogs et d’autres espaces en ligne) sont aussi considéré comme des “manip “ Contrairement à d’autre forme de fan art ce dernier n’existait pas avant l’arrivée du numérique. Elle est née grâce à l'événement de programme informatique comme paint ou adobe photoshop qui permet aux artistes modifier des photos ou des captures d'écran de de nombreuses façons. Par exemple les artiste peuvent isoler des personnages de leur photos de leur arrière-plans pour pour en ajouter d’autre. Comme dans cette image ci-dessous qui à été créer pour servir de couverture d’une vidéo dans laquelle un fan théorise la possibilité d’un crossover entre les séries télévisées : flash , supergirl et smallvilles . Le terme fan edit est plus utilisé par les utilisateur de Tumblr que le mot manip ; toutefois, sa est plus large et inclut potentiellement presque toutes les manipulations numériques de photographies, y compris le changement de couleur. Les Fan arts comme support de promotion L’arrivé d’internet a permis au fans de se réapproprié des supports médiatique pour parfois en recréer d’autre à travers des fan art . Cependant ils ont aussi permis au fans de faire la promotion de ces dernier . Les fans passent ainsi du rôle de publics et de récepteurs au rôle d’agent de communication ou de distributeurs amateurs . En effet un grande nombre d’artiste produisent des fan arts dans le but de promouvoir des films , des séries , des jeux vidéo avenir . Ces support de promotion passe la plupart du temps par des fan vidéos et photo manip Fan vidéos Ces fan vidéos sont des fan trailer , des fan teaser , ou des fan TV spot . Elle peuvent être réaliser grâce à des extrait de différent œuvres ( films , épisode de séries tv , ... ) ou via des extraite de bande annonce original que l'artiste aurait retravailler comme dans cette vidéo ci-dessous à gauche qui reprend des bandes annonces du fim Suicide Squad pour une fan vidéos sous forme de spot TV . Les fan poster Les fan poster peuvent être réaliser de la même manière que les fan vidéos promotionnelles , c'est à dire grâce à des éléments de diverse œuvres ou via des supports de communication d’origine comme ces fan posters qui reprends des photo promotionnel du tournage de wonder woman ''et the joke''r qui sont prévus pour 2019 pour en faire des fans posters . De plus certain de ces fan art comme les fan poster afficher ci-dessous sont d'un tels réalisme que l'on pourrait croire qu"elle vienne de professionnels .